The present invention relates to a motor vehicle windshield wiper which uses a belt drive assembly to reciprocate two spaced wiping rollers over a windshield between a transverse top rail and a transverse bottom rack.
The windshield of a motor vehicle is commonly attached with one pair of windshield wipers and reciprocated to maintain clarity of vision by wiping off rain, snow, etc. An ordinary motor vehicle windshield wiper is generally consisted of a squeegee connected to a mechanical arm attached to a wind shield and driven by a reciprocating mechanism to oscillate over a windshield in wiping off rain, snow, etc. Because the two windshield wipers of a motor vehicle are respectively driven to oscillate over the windshield of the motor vehicle, they can only clean part (approximately 70% to 80%) of the windshield, i.e. part of the windshield remain unclean. When the windshield wipers of a motor vehicle do not work, they are transversely disposed on the windshield at the bottom, thereby making the motor vehicle not graceful in appearance. Furthermore, a windshield wiper of this type shall be replaced if the rubber blade of the squeegee is partly damaged.